The Illegal Side To Love
by Dupin
Summary: My story for weird-shipper week. You'll find out who it is when you read! NOTE: There's one swear word in it, but that's it, so I didn't make it PG. One-Off Story.BEWARE: INCEST


The Love Illegal  
  
Duncan and Isadora sat in their balloon room. What a boring life they were living at the moment. Sure...it was interesting when they first began their trip in Hectors Self-Sustaining Hot Air Balloon Mobile home with Hector.  
  
Same foods...same people, the only thing that changed was the view below them. Duncan was writing, trying poetry. Isadora seemed to find it so easy to just write poems, but Duncan found couplets so hard. He tried all other types, kennings, rhyming, but his mind went blank when he tried to think of things to put down.  
  
He swore he was going crazy up here. He needed...people, civilization. He needed to get off...this hellhole! Isadora stared at him. She noticed his frustration.  
  
"Duncan?" she asked," Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes..." Duncan replied with a sigh," I just can't think of any poetry to write." Isadora shuffled up to him and comforted him.  
  
"Some people just have it," she said.  
  
"Have it?" Duncan questioned.  
  
"Well...some people just can come up with poetry without straining themselves-like me I guess."  
  
"Show-off," Duncan chuckled. Isadora joined in with the small giggle.  
  
"Well we all have things we're good at," she said," You're great as a brother, and at taking notes."  
  
"Taking notes isn't just something I can relax and do," Duncan replied with a frown," Not in the way poetry is for you."  
Isadora shrugged.  
  
"How about writing?" she suggested," Writing stories. I can imagine you being good at that." Duncan gave it a small shrug.  
  
"I'll try that," he said with a small smile at his sister, who gave a great beam back. She was such a great sister to have, always there for him when he was upset.  
  
Just the two of us  
  
We can make it if we try Just the two of us, Building castles in the sky  
  
Those two had been in the air balloon for a few months now. It was like they had built their own small castle, with their own moat that kept anyone out. But the moat was the great height between them and the floor. Hector was around, but he wasn't great for conversation, and the two siblings didn't really hang around with him.  
  
"Isadora," Duncan said.  
  
"Yes?" Isadora replied with curiosity.  
  
"I can't stand living here anymore. I feel like I'm going mad...I swear I am. I just want to leave."  
  
"Me too," Isadora said, and hugged him," But there's nothing we can do. Trust Hector to make it so that we can't get down."  
  
Duncan shed a tear as Isadora hugged him tighter. Something about her made him feel happy, as if she were more then a sibling. He loved her...but not in a brother-sisterly way...  
  
"Put it this way," Isadora said, and they stopped hugging. She noticed his tears," This life is better then being shoved into small areas, and being kidnapped by Olaf."  
  
"I guess," Duncan said," I just don't like the way we left the Baudelaire's in danger down there...it makes me feel guilt and regret. We live this life of peace-they might even be dead Isadora!" He held her tight by the shoulders.  
They stared at each other.  
  
"Just...just don't think about it," Isadora replied, and she began crying silently. They continued to stare at each other, with red, tear-stained eyes. They were the only people there, just the two of them.  
  
Just the two of us, You and I  
  
Duncan felt it again, a passionate reaction as he stared at his sister. It felt wrong-it was wrong. But he couldn't hide his feelings.  
  
"I love you Isadora," he finally said.  
  
"I love you too," she replied," I always will-we're brother and sister."  
  
"No, Isadora," Duncan replied, his face serious," I love you."  
  
"What are you saying?" Isadora said, shocked, you actually love me-as you'd love a girlfriend." Duncan sighed, but nodded.  
  
"Duncan!" Isadora cried," That's sick! You are going mad!" She stood up. Duncan also raised himself too.  
  
"Isadora," he began. His sister took a step back, as if she were slightly scared of him.  
  
"What!" she cried," Ugh-Duncan, you sicken me!"  
  
"Is it my fault that I have these feelings!" Duncan cried," No!" Isadora sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Just go away," she muttered quietly.  
  
"Isadora!" Duncan began.  
  
"I said go away!" Isadora cried, then left the room herself in tears.  
  
Duncan followed her. Stupid him...he should have kept the feelings in-they might have gone away. But not now-now he had blurted out to his sister that his love was passionate, he wouldn't forget it. But he couldn't help that fact, could he?  
  
He followed her into her room, where her bed lay, originally for Violet. She cried on it, head in pillow.  
  
"Isadora," Duncan began," I'm sorry. Really, I am." She pulled her head up from the pillow, and stared out him, the reflection in her eyes shivering.  
  
"Why Duncan?" she replied," How can you love me like that? That's...incest!"  
He touched her, but she hit his hand.  
  
"Get off me...you...you bastard!" she screamed  
  
"Please Isadora..." Duncan began," Please don't do this to me. I...I love you...but not in that way." Though he did. Isadora stood up from her bed.  
  
"How do I know...how can I trust that you're telling the truth?"  
  
"You will just have to," Duncan said. He stared at her. She stared back. Then, they kissed. Isadora didn't back away, she stood there, as they carried on.  
  
Always tell the truth, say your prayers  
  
Hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears  
  
You're living proof that dreams come true  
  
I love you and I'm here for you  
  
It was wrong. They both knew it. But who would notice when they were this high up. It was illegal...but they would do anything up there for love. 


End file.
